


Visiting Wolfskin Peak

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [64]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Bestiality, Brainfucking, Dismemberment, F/M, Guro, Hard vore, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Velouria goes on to visit her father's tribe along with Panne and Leanne. They've arrived during the wolfskin' mating season - and the three shapeshifters all take part in it. However, the wolfskin get a lot more violent than what any of the girls could have expected - ripping them apart and devouring most of their corpses afterwards.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	Visiting Wolfskin Peak

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled - his set that goes with the story is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/74545644

Velouria dragged her feet as she walked up the slopes of Mount Garou. She had found a portal in Askr that led to her daddy’s world - and luckily enough, just near the lands of his tribe of Wolfskin. Or at least she assumed that was it, because she was able to sense numerous other Wolfskin once she came there. Even if the girl usually wasn’t too social, the opportunity to visit her daddy’s tribe was one she couldn’t pass on. Still, it would be a bad move to go there unprepared - so she returned to Askr to prepare herself properly for the trip. However, as she got herself ready, she was noticed by Panne and Leanne. Upon the taguel’s questions, she hesitantly admitted that she was going to visit a tribe of her kinsmen. To Velouria’s annoyance, the bunny shapeshifter seemed very interested in that. As the last of her race, Panne was always searching for potential mates - searching for someone who would let her offspring be strong enough to let her race continue once she was gone. Because of that, she decided to join her on her trip - with Velouria not too happy about their presence. Neither of them could understand, what Leanne was saying, but the white-winged girl followed them as well as they stepped through the portal. Now, they were approaching the Wolfskin’s grounds, she could feel their smell getting stronger with each moment - but was a little embarrassed to bring these two women with her as well. The idea seemed great when she was to go there alone… But now, she wasn’t as happy about it. Still, the chance of seeing her daddy in his own place excited her - enough that she still went through with it.

As they walked, she began to sense the smell of other wolfskin. Surprisingly, her daddy’s smell wasn’t among them - the girl was able to recognize without any failure. His scent still lingered there, but she was able to tell that Keaton was gone - this world’s wolfskin chieftain having left to join Corrin’s army some time before. Despite that, she still ran ahead, hoping that the reality would prove her wrong - eventually passing a small thicket of trees. Behind it, she could see a small clearing in which she could see a bunch of other wolfskin. They looked at her curiously, but upon seeing that she was one of their own, they returned to what had caught their attention. A few of them were gathered around something on the ground - and if the smell of it wasn’t misleading her, then… Yes! It was a delicious, delicious corpse! The usually lazy wolf girl dashed to it, getting down near the body as well - and taking a good look at it. It was the corpse of some woman - and although her face had been ruined, Velouria could still see that the woman had purple hair. What caught her eye, though, was the woman’s outstanding figure. Even if partially devoured, the wolf girl was able to see just how big and round the woman’s breasts were - boobs like that made Velouria jealous. Her own chest was already pretty big, and she knew she still had the time to have her tits grow - but she still wished they’d one day just expand to the size she hoped they’d be instead of forcing her to wait for it. While huge chunks of the dead woman’s breasts were already eaten, there were still many parts of her body which weren’t. Beyond the woman’s hips, which helped with her hourglass figure, were her very meaty legs - and luckily for Velouria, one of them was almost untouched. And so the young wolf girl dropped her head to the level of the dead girl’s meat, and then used her sharp fangs to bit right into the succulent flesh.

The dead woman’s name was Sonya - and she was a mage from the continent of Valentia. Even if she hated the orders she got, finding herself just a bit too vulnerable to physical attacks to do it, the purple-haired woman still obeyed them - for she knew what the punishment for not doing that was. And so she ventured through the portal, cursing at the summoner who sent her on this mission once she knew no one could hear her - all while venturing deeper up the mountain in order to scout it out. Velouria had reported about her findings, but didn’t say that she was planning to return to it - and so Kiran sent someone else to search around in that world instead. Sonya’s trip to this world didn’t last too long - she quickly ran across a few of the wolfskin. Okay, so there were these wolf shapeshifters there - that was already a result that she could bring back. Having spotted them, she quickly began backing away - but the wolfskin had already spotted her. The mage dressed herself very skimpily - wearing a high-cut dress which showed off her breathtaking legs, with a huge cleavage on it which showed off her tantalizing, giant breasts. Her outfit’s main purpose was to drag in the leery gazes of man who would see her - for the woman enjoyed teasing them with her appearance. She had a killer body and she knew it, taking pride in it. Each unpleasant boner she could spot in the pants of the men she passed and knew she caused amused and excited her - and so, she’d never change it for any other outfit. However, this outfits would also cause her not to return to Askr at all. The few wolfskin who had spotted her were captivated by her appearance, a strong lust awakening in them as they saw her. The truth was, it was the wolfskins’ mating season now - and a beautiful woman like that venturing into their hunting grounds was just giving herself over to them, at least in their eyes. They quickly caught up with her and overwhelmed her - and once they did, they quickly ripped her dress off. This was something Sonya didn’t enjoy at all. She was all for teasing, but not for actually letting the man get a full look at her privates - and certainly wasn’t going to let some furballs get their stinky dicks into her well-kept slit. She struggled and struggled, only annoying the wolves with her actions. It didn’t take them too long to agree that the woman would be more pleasant dead. One of them grabbed her head while another one was thrusting into her cunt - which, against Sonya’s wishes, was gripping him tight - and then just pulled it to the side. As skilled as the woman was in magic, her body was frail - making her reservations about going on this mission are the more valid. Her head snapped without almost any resistance, her head bobbing around to the wolfskin’s thrusts as her pussy began to squeeze him even harder. Once the man came inside her, he let her drop to the ground - and quickly buried his teeth in one of her tits. With the lust sated for a moment, his hunger took over - but that didn’t stop his friends from fucking her as well. By the time Velouria had arrived there, they were all done taking their turns with Sonya’s cunt - not much of it remained, anyways. The grey-haired girl was able to indulge herself in the mage’s tasty meat, paying no mind to what the two women with her came would think once they, too, arrived at the clearing.

In truth, both Panne and Leanne were disgusted by what they’ve seen. Cannibalism was a terrifying practice to them, even if many of the heroes in Askr accepted it. Both the taguel and the heron were grossed out - with them sharing looks of disappointment with one another. Panne would have voiced her opinion outloud, but she knew it might not have been a good idea now, since they were surrounded by so many practitioners of cannibalism. Leanne didn’t hold herself back, though - speaking out her thoughts freely. However, the golden-haired girl spoke in the Ancient Language of her world - making it impossible for anyone to understand her. Her beautiful, melodious voice did catch the attention of the wolfskin however - with more of them gathering around and giving both Panne and Leanne hungry looks. Panne was very much aware of the erections she could spot through the wolves’ pants - they reminded her of the reason she ventured to this world in the first place. Oooh, she just hoped one of these men would be a satisfying mate for her…

Velouria was among the last of the wolfskin who had satisfied her hunger on Sonya’s corpse. Getting back up, she returned to her companions. Her nose already told her as much as she needed to know - it was clear to her that they’ve come here during the tribe’s mating season. And she was very much happy about it - her daddy always refused to tell her the details of how these would go. Now, she would get to experience one first-hand! “...It’s their mating season - I’m going to join them now.” Velouria told the two other female shapeshifters, then spun around, her tail wiggling a bit. To her surprise, most of the male wolves were taking their pants off - so she realized she should do the same. Or maybe… It’d be enough if she just showed them what she had between her legs. She grabbed the seams at the front of her pants with her hands, and then pulled it apart. The fabric of her dark leggins couldn’t last for long against her strength, and so the girl was able to rip it open, uncovering her pussy. Once she finished, her eyes began to sparkle as she saw their cocks. It was the first time she saw anything like that, and yet her instincts were telling her just what to do. Because of them, the young wolf began to slowly walk towards them. As she moved, she could feel a hotness appear between her legs as well. The smell of the other wolves’ arousal caused the young wolfskin’s body to respond favorably, putting the girl in heat as well. Behind her, she could hear some clothes shifting - but she ignored that, far too caught up in the weird feeling between her legs. All the way until she reached one of the wolves, and reached for his dick with her hand. She could feel the prick twitch in his hand, the man tensing as she did that - the girl curiously sliding her gloved fingers down his shaft. Ah, the way it shivered in her hand… It made it look so tasty! Dropping down to her knees, Velouria’s tail waggled excitedly as she directed her mouth towards the dick. The lips of her small mouth parted, the girl slowly wrapping them around the tip of the wolf’s cock. With her head placed right in front of the man’s crotch, her nose was directly next to it too - flooding her sensitive nostrils with more of the man’s smell. That, in turn, caused her pussy to start dripping with her arousal - the girl’s instincts turning her on. Velouria found the wetness between her legs very enjoyable. However, that wasn’t the only thing these caused her to feel. As she took the cock deeper inside her mouth, her hunger and lust for blood surfaced again. A voice in her head was telling her to bite right into it - and the girl clamped her mouth just a little down, her sharp fangs going into the man’s skin. However, Velouria stopped herself from going ahead with it. She knew it’d be wrong to do it… So instead she just continued to suck the wolf off.

As Velouria managed to keep her hunger in check, another wolfskin walked behind her. Getting down as well, the man lifted the girl’s tail - and pulled it out of the way. Then, he guided his erection in between the bottom part of the girl’s massive buttcheeks, taking it towards her cunt from behind. Velouria let out a startled “Eeehhhh?”, which was muffled a bit by the dick in her mouth, as she felt his cock enter her cunt. The wolf’s shaft went right inside her, spearing through her hymen on the way in. However, the stab of pain that went with it was quickly replaced with pleasure, the girl’s self-lubrication allowing the man to slide into her cunt without a lot of additional pain. Instead, the wolf girl felt good as the man’s dick ventured deeper inside her - her fluffy ears flicking happily as she put in more into the blowjob she was giving. She was able to take the man’s dick all the way into her throat, her mouth stretched out to make it fit. Her work was able to make the guy cum soon afterwards, his dick swelling before unloading deep streaks of cum into her gullet. Velouria swallowed it all happily, happy to use it to satisfy her hunger at least a little. Once the man she was sucking off finished, and pulled out of her mouth, Velouria’s back twisted a little as she took a look at the man taking her from behind. With a powerful shove, she made him fall over, his erection leaving her pussy for a bit - the man falling to the ground. However, that was just for a moment, for Velouria climbed on top of him - taking him inside her cunt cowgirl-style while using her body weight to drive it onto the man’s cock. The way she was sitting, she needed to put one hand behind her to keep her balance. With the force of her bounces, her breasts were sent swinging within her shirt - and she found the way it confined them annoying. Because of that, her fingers grabbed her white shirt - and then ripped it off in full, freeing both of her tits in the process. Her nipples were already very erect, standing out proudly in the cold mountain air as the young wolf continued to happily mate with the man she had never seen before - a huge smile on the girl’s blushing face.

While Velouria gave her virginity away like that, Panne was even more eager to go ahead with it. The ruffle of clothing Velouria heard behind her was the sound the taguel made as she took off her already skimpy leather top - the bunny-eared girl starting off with exposing all of her feminine bits. Her pussy was still covered her very rich bush of hair, and she still wore her leather over her belly. On its own, the hair could serve just fine as shorts, covering her private regions from side because of how thick the hair was. However, one could easily get his dick through it - and Panne was looking forward to taking one like that. With her huge ears, she put her keen sense of hearing to work - listening to the wolves’ heartbeats to find one she deemed fit for her goals. The ones who were too excited already wouldn’t be able to last too long with her… And she wanted endurance for her spawn. In just a few seconds, she was able to identify a wolf who could potentially be a good mate. She threw herself at the man, causing him to topple over to the ground. She landed on top of him, using her hand to guide his cock through her bush and into her cunt. Once the taguel did that, with the man’s cock sitting firmly inside her, Panne went on to showcase just what rabbits were famous for - hopping up and down on the wolf’s dick like crazy, with a speed no normal human would match. The wolf she took on tried to keep up with her at first, bringing his hips up in response to her bounces, but Panne was going too fast at it - and he just gave up. The way she was grinding on his dick was just too pleasant for both of them. Panne’s face grew flashed with excitement as she rode him out, but for the man it meant the intercourse wouldn’t last for too long. Even if Panne’s initial method of choosing him worked, it was only a preliminary one. As she felt the first streaks of his cum squirt inside her, she bounced up with more force than before, unlocking her pussy from his dick and causing him to fountain the rest of his cum onto her thighs. Panne shook her head in disappointment at the man’s weakness while looking around again - her orange eyes searching for another possible lover. Once she found one, the woman quickly shot towards him - bringing him to the ground and his dick into her slit within seconds. At that point, she ended up quite close to where the wolf cub was mating as well - both animal girls happily riding their partners, even if they had different goals in mind. Seeing as how good it felt, Velouria was just trying to have some fun - while Panne was trying to prolong her race with the strongest seed she could find.

Leanne, however, had no such desires. She was curious about this unknown race of laguz, but what were they doing? The white-winged girl blushed heavily as she saw all these men with their dicks out around her... They had her surrounded… And the image of that other girl being devoured by them was still fresh in her mind. She was terrified of what the men would do to her if she refused… So as scared as she was, Leanne knew she had to act on their expectations. However, with how slow she was taking it, the wolves closest to her decided they weren’t going to wait around. Their sharp claws ripped through her long, white dress, tearing out huge chunks of it - more importantly, those covering up her breasts and her slit. Embarrassed, Leanne tried to cover herself up - but the men just pulled her hands out of the way. Then, the heron girl was forced to the ground - with one of them quickly sheathing his erection inside her cunt. Her beautiful voice made out a cry of pain as her hymen was impaled, the girl struggling on the ground as the first wolf began to rape her. She called at him, begging him to stop, but he couldn’t understand her - the girl speaking in a language no one but her could understand. Even if they could get what she was saying, the wolfskin wouldn’t be stopped by that - their lust far too strong for her words to sway them. If Leanne had the time, she could sing the Galdr of Rebirth, in hopes of giving the men the control of their bodies - unaware that their lust was perfectly natural. However, with the pain coming from her pussy, she doubted she’d be able to sing it properly - so all she could do was lie on the ground and take a wolf’s erection as he fucked her, thrust after thrust. Once the first one creamed her pussy, he was quickly replaced by another one. That wolf took her from missionary and lifted her on top of him, while getting down near the other two girls - all three female shapeshifters fucked together in cowgirl at the same time. He also ripped on her dress some more, removing the part of it that covered her legs - with the only part of her dress making for a relatively useless corset that only covered her belly. As that happened, Leanne’s face was still red with embarrassment. Still, this man was a bit more gentle with her… And the pain from her pussy had almost stopped at that point. Instead, to Leanne’s surprise and more embarrassment, she was starting to feel good. Her angelic voice began to sounds out again, but this time it were moans of pleasure - and each of them was enough to turn the wolves on even more. Was it because of how sweet she sounded, or because she was unconsciously slipping some magic into her voice? No one taking part in the orgy would be able to tell, either way.

For some time, the wolves continued to fuck their new fuck mates - changing positions and giving all three women a much-welcome variety in sex. Eventually, Velouria ended up on her fours on the ground, with one of the men mounting her from behind. His claw-like hands were holding on to her massive butt, squeezing her enormous, overly curvy backside. The fingers sunk into her skin, even drawing blood in a few spots as the soft flesh of her ass dented around them - even through her skin-fitting leggings. Grabbing onto it, the wolf-man was able to pull her onto her dick - using it to drive his erection deep into her cunt. She was looking behind at him with an expression of arousal on her face, howl-like moans leaving her mouth every couple of his thrusts. Ah, this felt incredible! Why was her daddy so reluctant to tell her about this? She would have loved to take daddy’s dick inside her, to make him feel good with her body while he did the same to her… So why did he keep it a secret from her? When she returned to Askr, she was going to find him and ask for an explanation - while happily going servicing him with her body as he’d try to answer. “Oooooh, Daddy…” Velouria let out a long moan as she imagined it was her father who was taking her from behind now - putting his face over the face of the man she was having sex with. However, to her surprise, the man’s face began to shift on its own below her imagination. Blinking a few times to fully remove the image of her father from there, she was surprised to see the man shift forms - turning into a his werewolf beast. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening up as well as she let out a cry of pain as all the changes to the man’s body began to affect her. His hands turned into full, proper claws. The man’s nails - which were just popping against her skin through her skintight leggings for the most part before - extended into very sharp appendages, tearing through both her leggings and the skin of her butt. Having it torn apart like that hurt… And yet, a part of her was also very excited by it. She had always liked the smell of blood… And with how into the sex the girl was now, it only turned her on even more. The girl’s predatory instincts were making her aroused now - even if the blood she could smell was her own. And the dick, oh, the dick! As the man’s whole body grew larger, so did his shaft - stuffing her pussy to the brim. It was filling her up pretty much perfectly - even if she felt her pussy stretching a bit to accommodate it. Being a wolfskin herself, her body was naturally made to take these big cocks inside her - and cause her incredible pleasure as she felt that. Once the pain from the initial transformation subsided, the girl began moaning, loudly and happily - as the man proceeded to thrust deeper inside her. His shaft popped through her cervix, burying itself in her womb and making it stretch out as well - a bulge distending from her belly and showing the wolf dick inside her. Velouria didn’t mind at all: She just dug her hands into the ground, steeling her body for his thrusts. Then, she kept shoving her ass against the beast in line with his thrusts, enjoying herself all the way.

The other two girls weren’t as enthusiastic about the men suddenly changing form as Velouria was - for all the wolfskin around them all did it at the same time. Panne found it a bit hard to take their new, bigger pricks inside her - her body not used to such large insertions. It was making it very hard for her to enjoy herself… And yet, a part of her was glad that they did that - maybe if the men shoot their seed while transformed inside her, her children would be affected by that and become stronger. With that possibility in mind, Panne happily continued to take dick after dick - an obscene bulge in her belly as well as her womb, too, was filled with a werewolf’s dick. While Panne accepted it, Leanne had no way to see it as a good thing. Her inexperienced pussy didn’t have the advantages of birth Velouria had, or the countless hours of training Panne’s cunt had while she searched for her perfect mate. Instead, when forced to stretch to an obscene size to make room for the wolf’s dick, her body just wasn’t capable of making it work. Her womb was just ripped apart, the animal cock continuing deeper into her innards and making its way through her belly. She screamed, and she screamed hard, her powerful voice reaching the ears of all around her as she felt nothing but pain. And yet, despite that, the beast went on with fucking her - the blonde heron continuing to scream as more of her guts became tangled around the wolf’s cock. S-She was right to be scared before… These beasts weren’t just going to rape them… They were going to kill them! And there was nothing they could do to stop them now… Leanne began to cry at how terrible a fate this was, and at her own helplessness, as she felt the dick ravage through her insides.

Velouria was thoroughly fucked for some more time, her cunt gripping the dicks inside her tightly as the wolf girl slowly lost herself to the pleasure. The rest of her clothes have been removed during that time, Velouria losing both the lower part of her shirt and most of her leggings. All that remained of her clothes were her gloves, and a part of her leggings still on her left leg. Eventually, one of the wolves hoisted her up in the air - and dragged her onto his dick. She just moaned as he penetrated her, happy to take his massive cock. Her moans continued as the man proceeded to pound into her, pulling her down by her legs to make his cock go deeper inside her. However, as much as she liked it, she had issues with keeping her balance - it was almost as if she was going to fall over. The wolf fucking her could feel that as she began to fall, pulling his dick with her because of how deep it was embedded inside her body. He wasn’t happy about that at all, as it wasn’t a very pleasant feeling. He needed to keep the girl stable. But both of his hands were taking hold of her legs… The girl’s shoulders were right in front of his head. With the wolfskin consumed by lust, it was a simple solution to him - so he went ahead and bit down on Velouria’s shoulder. With how massive his jaws were, he was able to take all of her shoulder inside his mouth - all the way from her arm to her neck. His rough teeth bit right into her clavicle. His teeth on the side even sank into Velouria’s neck - her hot blood coming out of the many holes and flowing into his mouth. And all Velouria did in response was moan. Her animalistic lust had taken over, and to have blood spilled so close to her mouth, its smell going right inside her, was incredibly arousing. Her body spasmed a little on the wolf prick, but Velouria didn’t notice at all - overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her lips were agape, the girl letting out happy moans as the man proceeded to fuck her like that. Her face wore a happy ahegao as it continued, her hips humping against the hard, strong dick which was penetrating her.

As she slowly bled out, parts of her body began to go limp. She lost control over her arms, with them hanging in front of her body while she just let the wolf fuck her. Her body’s numbness made no difference for the wolf inside her, though. Between the jaws holding her upper body, and the arms pulling on her legs, she was perfectly stable - the girl little more than a doll in the man’s hands. However, because of the strong grip on her shoulder, the man had no way to actually pull her down onto his erection anymore. He could lower his snout a little to push her lower, but that was it. Instead, he began pulling her legs apart - stretching them around so that her thighs didn’t get in the way of his dick. For some time, it helped - the man going deeper inside her every time he thrust in. However, eventually he reached the point where Velouria was at her limit - unable to stretch her legs even further. That didn’t stop him from tugging on her leg - Velouria being able to feel more and more strain in it. At the same time, the wolf girl was getting closer and closer to a climax. The man’s dick hammered against the back of her womb with each thrust, a huge bulge in abdomen showing that off, and that was putting the wolf girl in heaven. Just a little more, and then…

Suddenly, strong pain exploded in her right thigh. The stretched muscles finally gave way, with her skin and flesh both ripping into two parts. In a few seconds, her meaty thigh was torn apart - huge chunks of meat falling off from it and to the ground. In the end, her bone snapped - most of her leg ripped away from the rest of her body. The stump of it hung down limply, with the stretched skin and meat hanging down below her belly. And yet, despite such a loss, and a lot of pain getting to her, it only made Velouria feel even better. It was gory, it was gruesome - and it was what the wolfskin naturally enjoyed. Even with it being her own body that was put through it, Velouria was incredibly aroused by it. As she was already on the verge of a climax before, it pushed her way beyond a normal one - granting the wolf girl an orgasm that was nothing short of mind-shattering. Her petite mouth opened out as wide as it could as she screamed out her release, her tongue slipping free out of her mouth as she howled and howled. Her eyes were wide open as well, bulging inside their sockets while blankly staring straight ahead. Her pussy was clenching hard while her come left her, squeezing the entire length of the cock within her at once. Her body started shivering, Velouria losing all control over it. Her tail straightened out behind her, all fuzzy as the hair in it stood on its ends. The wolf girl just rode her climax out while her brain was shattered into pieces - each of these pieces carrying the pleasure of a normal climax.

Velouria’s climax was very noticeable to the wolf knotting her. All these spasms were quite pleasant to him - enough to drive him onto the edge as well. That, in turn, awakened his hunger in full. Because of it, he finally pulled back with his head - ripping huge chunks of Velouria’s shoulder and neck out and sending them down his gullet. Swallowing these, the wolf finally came - a massive explosion of cum going both into her cunt and out of her. Her thighs and belly were completely splashed with the wolf’s semen. Velouria had not recovered from her climax yet at that point. She did feel a lot of pain, but it just bounced around in the empty walls of her mind, unable to affect her at all. Her eyes were still bulging, and they reacted to the pain without her control, tears starting to run down her cheeks. However, the girl herself didn’t notice anything at all. Instead, her face just changed into a confused ‘oh?’ as the man let go of her other leg, the girl sliding forward and off his dick as her tail slumped down behind her. She popped off the wolf’s cock and crashed down to the ground, face-first, as gallons of wolf cum began to leak out of her pussy. The wolf’s climax continued for a bit longer - with him spraying her back with his semen as well. As that happened, Velouria just twitched on the ground. She’d never get the chance for her brain to recover from her incredible climax. Instead, the female wolfskin just laid on the ground with an ahegao returning to her face, quickly bleeding the rest of the way out. Her spasms continued for a bit longer, but when the next wolfskin picked up their kin-turned-cocksleeve, Velouria’s life had already left her body.

Panne laid on the ground on her back, happily working to milk a load off another of the wolves taking her. Once the wolfskin had transformed, she became unable to get off of their dicks in time, and had already taken quite a few sweet creampies inside herself. She had accepted that one of these wolves would become the father of her children by then - so she just worked her hardest to satisfy as many of them as she could. If she did that, then surely the strongest of their seed would win out, making her child the best it could be in that scenario? That’s what the taguel believed at least, and happily devoted herself to making that idea a reality. If anything, she was very happy - both because she had finally taken that step forward, on her way to being pregnant with the future generation of the Taguel, and also because she was simply enjoying the sex a lot. This current wolfskin using her had his massive claws on her huge titties - and she liked the way his paws were squeezing it. What bothered her, however, was that his claws were poking right through her skin - at a level that seemed a bit too much for her. Still, the taguel knew she had no way to make him stop - so she just bucked her hips against the wolfskin’s rough dick. Her actions were affecting the wolf a great deal - with him throwing his head back in ecstacy. His grip on her boobs tightened, with Panne feeling actually feeling pain because of it. He was squeezing them enough that it seemed he might crush them any moment! She shook her chest a little, hoping to cause his grip on them to slip as she made her tits sway around. She succeeded in that - but didn’t expect what the man did next. His hands let loose for a moment, so he just tried to grab her breasts harder from the new position there were in. However, his paw was a bit too high above her left tit - and as he closed his hand, he dragged two of his claws across Panne’s tit. They cut right through the skin of her tit, uncovering the muscle and fat that made up for Panne’s breasts while splashing both of her breasts and her chest with her blood. That hurt a lot more than what she expected, and so Panne began to throw on the ground in pain - but the wolf’s dick was embedded deep inside her.

It wasn’t the first wound the woman had received by the wolves’ sharp claws. Earlier, one of them grabbed her by her thighs to pull her onto his prick - and his claws cut through the skin of her leg as well. However, she didn’t pay too much mind to that. It was pretty shallow, so shouldn’t be too harmful - and she knew wounds like these healed well. On the other hand, the rips in her boob were something knew and unknown. Would she still be able to feel her kids using it after something like that? Even if she would, once the wounds closed, they’d surely leave scars… Spoiling the flawless surface of her tits. The taguel was pretty proud of them, and it made her really sad that they would no longer look as perfect as they did. If she knew what was going to happen to her, she’d know that worrying herself like that was pointless.

As that happened, the shapeshifter was still fucking her. Once the pain had died down, Panne began enjoying herself again. Her midsection curved up again, the woman lifting it to allow the man for a better angle of going inside. She could feel just how tense the dick inside her was… It was twitching so hard, she knew he was going to blow his load any second! The wolf seemed to have troubles keeping his balance, no doubt because his orgasm was approaching. He had leaned forward, much more than how he was before - placing one arm to prop himself up against the ground and keep himself from falling. That also made his snout get closer to her face - letting her feel the wolf’s heavy breaths. All in all, it showed her that the man was just about to cum - and she happily readied herself for another creampie.

However, while the man was about to come, her overeager actions did have another effect on him as well. Namely, they tired him out - and with that exhaustion came hunger. Now, with Panne spread out below him, her tantalizing flesh just so close to the wolfskin’s jaw, and on the verge of a climax, he gave in to that urge as well. As he fired the first shot of cum inside her, the wolfskin bit down right at Panne’s fur-covered neck. His teeth bit deep, almost all the way through - Panne’s head suddenly only connected to her body by a thin layer of skin and muscle. The wolf bit through her spine and her esophagus, ripping out a huge part of the meaty tube as he pulled his head back up. He howled to give voice to both his pleasure and his bloodlust while thrusting his hips once more, burying his dick all the way to its balls inside her pussy while his head went higher up. Parts of her skin and flesh which were still connected to her body were mixed in between his teeth, and as he pulled the head up, he stretched out both her muscles and skin. The thin skin connected her torn neck with the wolfskin’s jaws as her esophagus hung from them, the shapeshifter finishing his climax off into the dying taguel’s womb.

Panne was caught completely by surprise as that happened. Her mouth opened as she tried to scream in pain, but all that got out was some wheezes as blood exited her mouth instead. Her eyes bulged in pain as her body began spasming on the ground, the connection between her brain and the rest of it severed by her killer’s merciless teeth. These spasms were far more powerful than any climax-induced ones she had - working even better at milking the cum out of the cock which was giving her its load at that moment. Her belly and chest surged upwards, driven up by the final thrust the man delivered into her cunt. Her legs curled up and kicked out around the fur-clad legs of the wolfskin taking her pussy. Her toes curled up, clearly visible in the air as the woman never wore any footwear. Her arms laid on the ground, bouncing up and down as her fingers opened and closed randomly. With her back curling upwards, her tail wasn’t squashed beneath her body anymore - stretching out in pain and surprise behind her as well. Up at Panne’s head, it fell back to the ground as her neck was no longer able to support it. Her tongue was curled up because of the pain, sticking out of her open mouth. One of her eyes was almost shut already, blanking out in pain as parts of her brain were already shutting down. Her other eye was stretched wide open - staring at the wolfskin who had just done that to her. She could see the fleshy connection that linked her neck to him, she could see a meaty tube hanging from between his teeth. This sight was so alien… How could this happen to her? She was supposed to ensure that her race survived here, not doom them to extinction. And yet here she was - the last of the taguel, dying on a man’s dick with her head almost ripped off. Or was she? Panne’s body shivered as the man inside her pulled out, a small flood of semen pouring out of the hole. Panne’s weak brain wondered for a moment, if all that semen did end up fertilizing her in the end. Thinking about it hurt - for she knew it didn’t matter now. There was little left she could do as she rapidly bled out through the hole in her throat. Her body continued to twitch for a little longer on the ground, with her mind drifting away. Before she passed on, however, she did get to feel a giant, transformed cock make it past her hair and ravage her ass too. That hole of hers was pretty much unused - Panne was trying to reproduce here, after all. That, in turn, meant that the dick hurt a lot as it forced itself into the far-too-tight hole of her anus. Panne was saved from enduring that for a long time, though - her body giving in and dying just seconds after the painful anal penetration.

Leanne had nowhere as much fun as the other two female shapeshifters. Her voice had long since given out, and she just sobbed quietly while being fucked by wolfskin after wolfskin. Her dress had been long gone - all that still remained of it were its sleeves. Right now, she was sitting on top of one of the wolfksin - her legs painfully stretched into a full split. If she could, she’d pull them into a more comfortable pose - but she had no way to do it. The wolfskin held her with a strong grip - one of his hands grabbing Leanne’s strong thigh, while the other held her by her calf. He used them to drag her onto his erection - his cock popping through her already torn womb and straight into her guts. She got used to all the pain at that point - the heron broken mentally after all the pain the wolves inadvertently put her through. She had fully given up at that point - little more than just a winged flesh doll in the wolf’s hands. Somehow, she was able to live the longest out of the three. Seeing the other two die like that didn’t help her mental state either. It was terrifying, but she knew it was coming. Still, it also made it clear that her own death couldn’t be too far behind these. Before her lengthy rape, Leanne would be afraid of it… But now, she was almost looking forward to it.

Leanne could hear the wolves move around all the time, so she didn’t really think anything as she heard some heavy steps from behind. What she did feel, however, was a rough wolf paw grabbing her wing from behind. With his other hand, the wolfskin grabbed her by her waist - with Leanne feeling some painful claws rip into her skin there. However, instead of just holding her like that, he proceeded to pull with it - his claws tearing through her waist. Suddenly, a huge horizontal hole opened up in her waist - with her guts spilling out of it. The wolfskin’s claws stopped right before her spine, making it so that she was still able to all the pain as more guts were forced out of the hole by the thrusts of the wolf fucking her. The claws did graze right against her spine, though - causing strong shivers to go through her entire body. That was so different from her passive state, that it made both wolves grab on to her harder. The pulling on her wing was suddenly so strong that the long muscle making for the wing couldn’t keep it together anymore, tearing in two and leaving the heron with just a little wing that would be too small even for a kid. On the opposite end of her body, her legs weren’t faring much better. First patches of strained skin were already popping up on her right thigh, and her left knee had already given way too - her kneecap shattering as the bones it connected were forced apart, with only pieces of skin still holding her leg together. The pain was intense, enough to drive almost anyone insane… But Leanne had already long stopped caring about it. Her body still responded, fresh tears forced out of her tear ducts - but the girl herself didn’t really mind. Then, suddenly, there was a sharp stab of pain in her neck - and all the agony stopped for a moment. Deadly fangs snapped through her neck, and with how frail it was, ended up completely severing it from the rest of her body. For the first time, Leanne reacted to that. “H-huh?” Her expression seemed to be saying as her head was taken away in full. Her eyes opened as wide as they could, her mouth opening to ask a question that would never pass her lips. Was it… finally over? Would her pain stop now? As the world turned sideways in her eyes, her head held sideways by the wolf who bit her head off, and she was able to see some winged girl on a wolf’s dick, she understood that it was it. Now, more tears began to flow from her eyes - tears of happiness that all this torture was finally over. The heron princess didn’t last long after her head was removed - her green eyes going blank just seconds afterwards as she welcomed the calm, painless embrace of death.

With her head removed, the wolfskin who bit it off began to walk away. However, before he did that, he finished the rip in her stomach - separating Leanne’s headless body into two pieces. Her torso fell off to the ground, but not for too long. It was very quickly picked up by another wolfskin - who quickly shoved his dick into the giant hole that some of her guts were still falling out of. His dick crashed straight into her ribcage, turning her heart into mincemeat as it went right through it. Her lungs were a bit better off, but a huge part of them ended up destroyed as well as the wolf’s cock rushed past them. The dick slammed past her ribcage and just travelled out of her body. It left through her neck stump in a small cloud of blood and gore. That was the end of the initial thrust - but that was only the beginning. Leanne’s chest was used as an onahole by the wolves for some more time - with one of the girl’s tits ending up halfway eaten as the wolfskin fucking it suddenly got the urge to bite something. Leanne’s lower half didn’t fare much better. Her left leg was already torn off, but the right one was about to be gone too. As soon as the wolf fucking her pussy came, he messily ripped that leg off as well - Leanne’s thigh as ruined as Velouria’s. The wolf lifted the leg to his mouth, and bit down hard on it - all while his semen shoot out of the hole in her midsection. As his dick went flaccid inside her, he let Leanne’s hips and leg stumps slide off his dick - but they were immediately picked up by another wolfskin.

Their partners being dead was no reason for the Wolfskin to put an end to their fuckfest - with them continuing to hump every orifice of the three dead girls that they could find. Eventually, though, they ended up all gathered together as the men got tired of fucking them - but they still weren’t done with them, just taking a break. All of their clothes had been removed at that point, leaving the three shapeshifter corpses completely naked. The girls’ bodies had suffered additional wounds, even after death. Leanne’s second wing had been ripped off in full, her a cloud of her feathers flying around in the air. One of her arms had been bitten off - and her ribcage had received enough of a pounding that most of her ribs had been dislocated. Cum-covered guts spilled out of the bottom of it, and her breasts - one eaten, and the other intact - had also been sprayed by these of the wolves who came as their dicks were sticking out of her neck stump. Her lower body laid discarded nearby - with the stumps of her legs sticking up at an angle. Her pussy and ass were both leaking cum, which was also sprayed all over her thighs and belly. Some guts were spilling out of her open midsection too. Many of these had been pulled out quite far, and most of them carried teeth as well. Her head laid on the ground not too far away, either - splashes of cum on her face and leaking out of her neck stump, with extra streaks of it all over her hair. Her lifeless green eyes showed no signs of the pain she went through anymore - only her tears the testament to it.

Velouria’s body was directly resting against Leanne’s spread-out crotch. After the first bite that ripped through her shoulder, more of them followed. Her head being ripped off was one of the consequences of that. It’s torn-up stump rested directly against Leanne’s dripping asshole, with semen from it falling into the stump of the wolf girl’s neck. These bites to her upper body removed her shoulder in full, also detaching her left arm from her body - it had already been stripped out of its meat, its bones discarded away by the wolfskin. These bites sprayed her tits with blood - but there was also another source of blood right on them. Her left tit has been bitten into too, splashing blood all over it. Her breasts also had a nice layer of semen laid out over them - its white mixing nicely with the bloody red. Below her shapely, round tits laid the girl’s head - splashed with cum and blood as well. Her mouth was open, but only a little - and her eyes were rolled up. Her wolf ears were laid down by the sides of her head, her head resting on top of her stomach. The stomach itself wasn’t spared either - it had been ripped apart by a bunch of wolves. These snacked on Velouria’s intestines, but let huge chunks of them stay inside. Velouria’s head was nested on just these, her neck stump resting directly on top of their pile. Below the hole in her belly laid the wolfskin’s pussy - which was also dripping with semen. While her right leg had been torn off right as she died, she did get to keep her left one - but it wasn’t unscathed, either. There were many cuts and tears in it brought by the wolfskins’ slices, covering the leg in some blood too. Her thighs also carried cum on them - showing how much the girl’s body had been used even after her death.

Panne’s corpse was just next to Velouria’s. While Velouria laid on her back, Panne’s body was the opposite - her huge, meaty ass sticking high in the air. As her head was only holding on by a small tract of skin when she died, it didn’t take too long for it to be torn off in full - her head dropped next to her body. Another detached part of her body laid between Panne and Velouria - the woman’s massive right tit. It had been sliced off with a wolfskin’s sharp claws, and then bitten a few times - chunks of it missing. Her other tit managed to stay on her body, but it did receive a few more slices following the ones she got while still alive. The taguel’s right arm had been torn off in full, and just like Velouria’s arm, it too had been stripped out of all its meat by then. Her other arm had been bitten off too - a single bite and swallow that took it away just above the bunny girl’s elbow. Her ass didn’t survive unscathed either. A huge chunk of her right buttcheek had been missing, bitten off. Just above her ass, her tail was still sticking directly upwards - its muscles frozen in that way ever since she died. From it, a path of Panne’s messy pubic hair trailed down between her butt cheeks - leading to her anus which was also dripping with cum. A bit further laid the bunny girl’s pussy - which was still overflowing with semen. With how much of it Panne had taken there before her death, there was no chance she’d ever get it clean afterwards - not that she’d get the chance to do it now. Now, more spunk would leak out of there every time her body was stirred, even a little. Going down from her oversized ass were her legs. Her right one had been torn at the level of her knee, only barely hanging on through some muscles and skin. The other one remained mostly intact, although her foot had been bitten off as well - and at that point, it’s already been half-digested in the stomach of one of the wolfskin.

The wolfskin did want to fuck the girls some more when they took their break, but letting their dicks recover did let their lust go down a little - letting another urge flourish within them. An urge just as primal as lust - hunger. Because of it, once the first wolf began to approach the corpses again, instead of shoving his dick into one of the many cockleeves, he just lifted Leanne’s lower body - and lifted it towards his snout. Then, he just took a huge bite out of it - and that’s how it began. Following suit, the other wolfskin began eating the corpses as well. As one of them bit into Velouria’s chest, taking one of her breasts into his mouth in full, his teeth also tore through the top of Velouria’s head, and even her skull - exposing the dead wolfskin’s brain. Other than that, however, the heads were mostly ignored - they weren’t exactly tasty, so the wolves just satisfied their hunger with the girl’s other body parts. Both Panne’s ass and Velouria’s were so massive that they managed to feed a few wolves with their juicy, squishy butt meat. Their thighs, while also very huge, were incredibly tasty as well - so each of the wolfskin who got a bite of them wanted to eat as much of them as possible. Despite that, no part of their bodies were spared - the corpses of the three female shapeshifters ending up completely devoured, with just a bunch of bones remaining afterwards. Their heads were the only parts of them that survived through that. At that point in time, the wolfskin were just too full - so most of them collapsed, and just waited to let their bodies take their meals in. To help themselves with that, most of the wolfskin transformed back into their human forms - there was no need for them to stay as wolves now that their meal was over.

One of the men wasn’t that tired at that point, though. He found Velouria’s head as he collapsed - and he saw the opening in the top of her head. Just seeing it, and the girl’s pink, goey brain matter, was enough to get him hard again. Hard enough, that he needed to stick his dick into it right away - so he did just that. Holding Velouria’s head by her ears, he pulled her onto his dick - the force of his pull making her eyes spin in their sockets. His erection slid right into the girl’s brain. The pleasant wetness that her brain matter carried, along with the feeling of it all coming apart around his prick, both made him feel really good. Good enough that he let out a sharp howl of pleasure - one that caught the attention of the wolves around him. Seeing just what he was doing, they felt their dicks harder too. They now wanted to experience the same feeling - so they took off and quickly went to search for the other two heads. Grabbing Panne’s head, the wolf who found it cracked it open on a rock - and returned to the spot his clanmate was brainfucking Velouria at. He worked his erection straight into her head, splashing his dick with her minced-up brain. Returning to his friend, he saw that he was hammering into Velouria with a lot of force - enough that her mouth had opened and her tongue had slipped free. He stopped right next to him, close enough that the heads were almost touching - and then proceeded to fuck Panne’s head with just as much force as the man next to him used on Velouria. It was just too tempting not to make it a competition, on who could fuck the heads harder - with each of them giving their all to thrusting into the girl’s heads. Panne’s tongue was forced out of her mouth as well because of this, her eyes rotating a little too before stopping to stare straight ahead. The two men were soon joined by a third one, who couldn’t pass on this competition as well. He was in such a hurry, that he used his claws to open Leanne’s head up. Because of how messily he did that, there was a much bigger chunk of her skull missing - enough that a transformed cock could fit through it. However, for now, he just fucked her without changing shape - Leanne’s tongue swinging around outside of her mouth with the force of the man’s thrusts.

Even if the other two wolfskin tried their hardest to beat him in their small fucking competition, the first one had a lead that they could not make up for. In the end he came hard right into Velouria’s brain - with enough cum that streaks of it left her head through her eyes as if they were tears. Some of the cum also escaped through her nostrils - more fresh cum leaking down Velouria’s face. He let out a victorious how when he came, alerting more of his companions of what he was doing - more wolfskin getting interested in railing the dead wolf girl’s head. When he pulled out, pretty spent, another eagerly took his place - with others also wanting to fuck the other two heads as well. They didn’t only resort to brainfucking either - the dead girl’s mouths and throat stumps receiving the dicks they couldn’t take while the men were also transformed. The hole in Leanne’s head spurred one of them to transform again to try fucking it. While his erection did slide right into her brain, it didn’t stop there - basically ripping the heron’s head apart from the inside with his dick. He ended up fucking the blonde girl’s head into pieces, with it completely unrecognizable by the time he was finished. Velouria and Panne’s heads, however, did survive through that. The wolfskin would keep them as toys for some more time. Velouria did get to stay with her father’s tribe, just like she hoped she would - but not in a state the girl would have welcomed if she was still able to think.


End file.
